Uh Oh
by lucyck
Summary: What happens when you marry your boyfriend's best friend?    I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE REAL CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when you marry your boyfriend's best friend?

Rachel woke up one morning and quickly realized she wasn't in her own room. She looked down and saw Noah Puckerman with his arm around her, she looked under the sheets and they were both naked. She got ready to scream when she put her hands on her face and felt on ring on one of her fingers. When she looked, it was a wedding ring. Then she scream!

"What? What's wrong?"

Noah thought it was his little sister Becca screaming. He quickly realized it was in fact Rachel Berry.

Please give me real honest feedback on if you like it and if I should continue writing! Please and thank you :D


	2. Real Chapter

Summary: What happens when you marry your boyfriend's best friend?

Rachel woke up one morning and quickly realized she wasn't in her own room. She looked down and saw Noah Puckerman with his arm around her, she looked under the sheets and they were both naked. She got ready to scream when she put her hands on her face and felt on ring on one of her fingers. When she looked, it was a wedding ring. Then she scream!

"What? What's wrong?"

Noah thought it was his little sister Becca screaming. He quickly realized it was in fact Rachel Berry.

"What the hell is wrong with you Berry?"

Rachel looks and him and then says,

"Maybe it's the fact that we are both currently naked and married!"

"We can NOT be married, I have a girlfriend." Noah practically shouts

"You think, I don't know that! I have a boyfriend or did you forget the fact that he is your best friend?"

Noah just looks at her and he gets up to go to the bathroom. As he is about to walk out the door he hears this faint whisper,

"Noah, what are we going to do? I'm 18 and I know you are too." Before he gets a chance to answer, she looks up at him and says, "We screwed up didn't we?"

He walks back to his bed and gives her a hug, this was apparently what she needed because she hugged back like he was her lifeline. And in some way he was.

"Come Rach, it was a mistake it's not like Santana and Sam haven't made mistakes before. So we just have to be truthful and hope that they don't hate us. They will be mad at first and they have that right, but eventually they have to realize we didn't do this on purpose."

At first Rachel doesn't responded then she says, "But what if this wasn't on purpose? What if in some way, some place in our head we knew exactly what we were doing and just didn't want to stop?"

Noah was stunned, Rachel Berry just said that she might have known what happened last night and didn't want to stop it. Before he gets to answer he though, they hear the doorbell ring. They both jump and look out his bedroom door.

(Rachel will NEVER call Noah, Puck in this story just everybody else will.)


	3. Part of the Aftermath

"Noah what do we do?" Rachel wisphered

"Just put your clothes on and meet me downstairs" Noah says while putting on sweats

Rachel nodded yes and started getting dressed.

Downstairs

Noah opened the door, trying to act normal, "Hey Finn, what's up?"

"Have you seen Rach, she disappeared after a fight with Sam?" Finn asked

"Oh yeah she's here. I didn't know why she was upset so I just let her crash here last night." Puck says calmly

As soon as Puck said this, Rachel came downstairs, she had taken her ring off though.

"Hey Rach, are you feeling better?"

Rachel just nodded

"Good! Now I think you should go apologize to Sam. I heard what you guys were fighting about and you were wrong."

Rachel just stared at him.

"Finn you need to leave! You don't get to come into my house and upset the girl I spent last night cheering up." Puck stated

"Fine, but don't be surprised when Sam finds out that you are cheating on him with Puck, Rachel."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I have NEVER cheated on Sam! He is the cheater in our relationship. Now leave me alone!" Rachel screams and then runs upstairs

"Just leave Finn." Puck said while shaking his head while going upstairs

Upstairs

Noah knocked on his bedroom door, "Rach can I come in?"

He hears her mutter the quietest yes ever. So he goes in the room and sits on his bed.

"Rach, what exactly happened?"


End file.
